onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Xerxes
"That settles it, Raith, Your running this show from here on out, the whole UGI and Taiidan Empire has gone to Hell!, Now lets take down this son of *censored*" Erex Malren. The Xerxes was a Dreadnought Ultra Carrier created in the last years of the old UGI, its single mission eliminate all UGI inferior species. It was successful destroyed in the Battle for Carpathia. Debriefing From what we know from Erex Malren was that the vessel was ludicrously massive, to the point of embarrassment. At Least for the old Veteran. To the modern UGI and to Modern Taiidan forces loyal to the corrupt UGI, it was the final word in prestige and superiority. At nearly 42 kilometers long, the vessel broke nearly every record in history. Its Plasma turrets were able to unleash the equivalent power to rip the atmosphere of a target world from its surface. Its Rail guns measured at 230,000 mm rounds, and its carrier capacity could house 45% of the total fighter fleet. It was large enough to carry entire ships over 5000 meters in length, and had a cruising warp enhanced only by a personal Jump gate built into the ship. Named in Honor of the Supreme Emperor Xerxes, the ship while a technical marvel, was also considered by many who believed in a Different UGI to be personification of what the UGI really was, evil at its heart and rotten to its core, manipulated for thousands of years by men who sought power and wealth and intentionally created more problems than it actually fixed. The Battle With the rebel forces mounting an assault on Carpathian surface, and rebel forces entering the Carpathia system, the Xerexes and 1.70 million UGI Forces loyal to the Corruption of the UGI met with the 890,000 Erex/Raith Loyal forces, this was truly the single largest battle in UGI history, never before and never again would two such forces meet with odds in the enemies favor, and yet surprisingly it was the good that finally triumphed. It was here in the moment that was pivotal Erex Malren, actually asked that if their was a divine being, that he would help them win this fight. Details of the battle are magnified in Art work and record in many locations and detailed records but the destruction of the Xerexes was Spectacular. Its weakness was its greatest strength. Its size and Armour made it virtually indestructible, but only just so, a ship of that size would expel immense levels of heat from its reactors, seal up its exhaust ports, and the ship would cook itself. Both Erex and Raith in the same fighter worked hand in hand to bring the plasma to heat the metal necessary to seal the exhaust ports, as the heat no longer could escape, areas aboard the Xerxes began to heat up, eventually the ship's heat would have been mistaken for a supernova and then in brilliance that destroyed more than half of enemies forces and sent a large chunk of the ship crashing down on carpathia destroying the UGI Command, the Xerxes detonated with a force brighter than 120 trillions suns. the ripples of the shockwave fled in all directions at hyper warp velcoites liquefying subspace making ships unable to enter warp. Aftermath Raith was hospitalized for severe wounds as was Erex though he survived better off and would have perished had not Raith wrapped himself around him, to shield him. Shortly after the Xerexes destruction the rest of the UGI surrendered. Rebels now the leaders executed public in front of a cheering crowd all the leaders who had participated in the corruption of the UGI, the crews loyal as well executed, In a broadcast that took 20 years to pass through the old UGi space, planets of the UGI were now on their own, they needed to make for themselves a government of temporary lifespan, the concept of large scale empires was done, subspace was now useless for space travel. New methods would have to be created, each system would have to have its own defense, and training. Both Raith and Erex helped create a new Government, one that would outlast the UGI indefinitely, the GC, The Galactic Community, was born. Its monuments were for a time Taiidan honoring the living Erex Malren, but upon the death of Raith, Hector, the monuments held in his honor overshadowed everyone's elses. The Grand Memorial spanning 250 sq kilometers was made to honor Raith Hector, including his ironic last words, "Nothing fancy, bury me in a pot and I'll be happy," Those words were perhaps the final point to be made on his wish to be out of the spotlight, and by honoring him in return for the years he was never honored, he became the face of the GC. The Underdog, was now the main face of the GC. Category:UGI Ships